For Those Tears
by Miss Apple Pie
Summary: Welcome to the world of four best friends, Ginny, Lucy, Jazz, and Ella. They have all suffered a great loss, the golden trio. Now three years later, traped inside a war that seems to have no end.
1. Train Trouble

**Train Trouble**

Jazz tried to open a door to compartment-locked.

Ella sighed "Locked?"

"Yeah"

Ella smiled "how was your summer?" she asked as they continued to check compartments on the train.

"Not as bad as some people" Jazz sighed "and yours?"

"Same here" Suddenly, a girl with black curly hair swept pass them. Jazz did catch her face but she knew she was crying _"probably broke up with her boyfriend or something"_ she thought,

Ella gasped, "That was Lucy! Come on!" Than Ella grabbed Jazz's hand and pulled her as she followed Lucy.

"Lucy!" called Ella, "are you all right?"

"Wh-at?" Lucy sobbed wiping away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Ella repeated herself

"Did some boy pick on you?" asked Jazz "because if he did I'll teach him not to pick on you!" Ella rubbed Lucy's back as they waited for an answer.

"Well" Lucy said "It's nothing." She sighed "I am alright- don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" asked Ella. Lucy shock her head.

"Lucy!" several voices called. Jazz did not get to see who it was because than the train lurched forward. Jazz fell into someone's arms, which also fell. The lights flickered then went out. Several voices screamed.

"Guys?" The lights flickered back on. Jazz look around, she was on top of Neville. She hopped back up and fell back down.

"Here" Neville said reaching for hand. He was cute- really cute- hot! Jazz grabbed his hand.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"No problem" he smiled. Ron got back up and helped Herminone

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. Several voices mumbled yes. Jazz looked around, she saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ella, Harry, and Lucy. The lights flickered off again. She heard herself scream with several others. She felt herself take someone's hand. She felt herself up against a wall then she fell into a room. She moved up to the window and saw that they were over water and it was raining outside. Then the train rocked back and forth she screamed as she braced herself still holding someone's hand. Then the train stopped rocking. Then tilled forward so she was up against the window completely.

"The train is going to fall!"

And it did.

Ella fell into icy cold water. She forced herself to find the surface, she gasped for air as she reached the surface. She looked around as rain fell on her face,

"Jazz!" she called.

"Ella!" Jazz called back. Jazz reached for her hand, and she grabbed it. They swam back to land. As they reached land Ella noticed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. She looked for Lucy and Harry franticly and noticed them just reaching land. Lots of other students were swimming back to land if they were not already on land. Several voices were calling names, others were crying in the arms of their friends or alone. The suspense was too much Ella broke down and cried. Soon Jazz's arms were around her as tears streamed down Jazz's face too. Soon Ginny, Lucy, Hermione, Harry, and Ron joined Jazz and Ella- all crying.

Ella woke up to someone shaking her.

"Ella wake up! Hurry!" said a frantic voice. Ella stood up and looked around, she saw no one besides them. She was confused were is everyone?

"Ella! Hurry!" said the frantic voice again- it was Hermione. She reached for Ella's hand.

"Come on!" Ella grabbed Hermione's hand and began to run. It was still raining. Soon they reached a crowd, students from the train. Everyone looked in a terrible state, people were still crying.

"What do we do?" cried a worry voice.

"Do you think anyone really knows?" said a bitter voice "were and all in the same state, hungry, tried, worried, and confused" Zechariah Smith appeared from the crowd with a bitter face.

"You know what, you think you could give a hand to littler ones who are new, or the disable, who need help rather than complain your fat face off" said Ron. Zechariah face turn even bitterer.

"Well... well..."

"WELL?"

"Never mind"

Ron sighed "we should all go North, towards the Hogsmead"

Everyone agreed. So they went up North, they made camp every night in whatever shelter they could find. On the second night every one was hungry and tried and fell asleep quickly, but before they fell asleep they all agreed that they would get food tomorrow.

Lucy woke up on hard cold ground she stood up. No one was awake yet- except Harry. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. For awhile he said nothing.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of and you?"

"Horrible"

"You need to stop blaming yourself! I mean so what the stupid train fell of the tracks- the thing is older than the earth its self!"

"Yeah right..."

"Harry James Potter! Get a grip!" she scolded her brother. A smile spread across his face

"Lucy Lee Potter" he said shaking his head "you're right as usual" Lucy gave him a glare. Harry just laughed.

"I love you" he said she was still giving him a glare, so leaned over a kissed her on the check. Her glare turned into a smile and she shook her head. Soon everyone was awake. They walked till the afternoon they all reached Hogsmead. People gasped as the students walked towards Hogworts. When they finally they reached Hogworts the teachers greeted them with tears, hugs, food, warm blankets, and comforting words

Sitting in the great hall Lucy felt tears stream down her face, as all the names were read of the students who were gone. Then a man in his thirties stepped up to speak.

"As your new headmaster I will give you my first words to you all. A couple of days ago you experience the tragic accident of the Hogwort's Express. I am sad that this had to happen to innocent people, your friends and your family nothing in this world can bring back the dead, but look around you hold on to your friends- a true friend will support you in times like these. Lord Voltormort may take away life, but he can not take away love and hope. For all bad things must end and if you stick to your friends we can all make it through." A round of applause broke. The he smiled and spoke again.

" I may never be Dumlebdore, in fact I will never be. Most people think I was a complete idiot for taking the job or too young. I almost believed them a couple of hours ago, but now I know I am were I belong. Looking on the faces of our future, this world's future. The people who will take up the light lead us out of the darkness!" People stood up and clapped.

" Let us go honor the dead, so if you will follow me please."

**Author's Note: My First fanfic! Please review! flames are okay, just give advise! Review! Please!**


	2. Tears, Goodbyes, and Loud Voices

**Tears, Goodbyes , and Loud Voices**

Jazz was one of the first people to get up and follow the new headmaster, soon others followed. Jazz followed him to the lake, then she noticed he had a bowl with a candle in it. He stoped and waited for everyone to come. Then he said,

"This is for all the people who could have made a deference" he said placing the bowl in the water. There was a moment of silence, then a voice sang out first shaky then strong, but beautiful. Jazz turned her head to she that Lucy singing _"Maybe a grater thing will happen, maybe all will see. Maybe our love will catch like fire as it burns in me." _She kept singing loud and clear all by herself, than Ginny joined in, followed by Hermione. For a while they just sang, then she heard Ella join them, and soon she felt her voice joining in too. Soon the whole school was sing _"Maybe a grater thing will happen, maybe all will see. Maybe our love will catch like fire as it burns in me. Maybe a grater thing will happen, maybe all will see. Maybe our love will catch like fire as it burns in me._ _Maybe a grater thing will happen, maybe all will see. Maybe our love will catch like fire as it burns in me."_

Jazz did not know how long they sang, she did not keep track. She was so tried she not remembering going to bed, because she woke up the next morning curled up in her covers. She stood up and took a deep breath in smelled the morning air, and then exhaled. She smiled as the sun shone throw the window reaching to her bed. She stepped out of bed, took a shower, and then slipped into her a cute blue tee that said "Cutie Pie", a comfortable pair of light blue jeans, and a high ponytail. Normally she had to wear a uniform, but there was no school because of what happened. She sighed as she walked down the stairs in to the common room. She looked at her watch; it was too early for breakfast. She stood at the top of the stairs and was surprised to see Harry up. He sat on the couch nearest to the fireplace with his arms wrapped around his legs, and was just starring at the fire. Jazz quietly stat down beside him. She took a deep breath and said,

"Hi"

"Hey" she wondered if she should say more, but he did not look like he was up for conversation so she quietly also stared at the fire too.

"Did you know Lucy could sing?" he asked out of nowhere. Jazz paused and thought about it.

"No I did not- you?" He shook his head

"But she sang beautiful, didn't she?" he asked

"Yeah she did" Jazz agreed

Ella came down the stairs to see Harry and Jazz talking all alone. Her first impression was Jazz getting on Harry or vise versa, but Harry like Ginny. WHAT? She was so confused. Jazz never liked anyone; she just was not that kind of person.

"_Okay, take a deep breath, go up the stairs and find Lucy. Yeah find Lucy, she'll know what's going on. But Ginny can't know." _she thought to herself she took a deep breath went up the stairs and exploded into Lucy's room.

"Lucy wake up I need to talk to you" she cried, but quietly so she would not wake anyone else. Lucy was not there. Ella looked around, still no Lucy.

"Lucy!" cried Ella

"What" said Lucy coming out of the bathroom, and then Ella told Lucy everything. Lucy sat down and thought for awhile. Than shook her head and said

"There friends, there allowed to talk" Ella gave her a look "Well let's go talk to Jazz, because Harry would never be with any girl besides Ginny."

"What? Are you insane?" asked Ella

"Have a better idea?" asked Lucy, Ella shook her head. Ella got up and Lucy followed her. They found Jazz down in at breakfast.

"Do you like Harry" Ella asked

"As in Harry Potter, no, so Ginny territory" said Jazz. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why?" asked Jazz.

"Well" said Ella "I saw you and Harry alone this morning..." Ella never got to finish what she was going to say because Jazz interrupted her.

"WHAT! EWWWWWWWW! GRROOOSSS! YOU HAVE A SICK MIND ELLA! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT HOW PRETTY LUCY CAN SING!"(Lucy turned red) "GROOOOSSSS ELLA! GROSS!" There was a pause as Jazz caught her breath she sat down than stood back up "DID YOU TELL GINNY? OOOH SHE IS SO GOING TO KILL ME! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT TELL HER!" Jazz's face was all red, fear was written all over her face.

"No, we did not tell Ginny" said Ella. Jazz sat down and sighed. Then Harry and Ron walk in and sat across from Lucy.

"What you yelling about, Jazz?" Jazz looked at Ella than Harry

"Gross!" she said, stood up and walked away

"Huh?" Ron and Harry said together.

"It's a girl thing" said Lucy

"Whatever" said Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders then they both filled their plates with food. Lucy stared at Harry than Ella and laughed. Ella was sooo embarrassed.

Lucy had to admit- men are clueless when it comes to relationships. She laughed all through breakfast to herself. After breakfast Lucy got up to go back to the common room. Then she was stopped by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Were leaving" said Hermione

"Today" said Ron

"And now, please don't asked to come." said Harry. Lucy said nothing as tears streamed down her face, she bit here lip.

"No" she sobbed quietly.

"Lu, don't make it harder that it is already is..." said Harry, but Lucy did not hear the rest because she ran off. She did not want to believe it, she wouldn't, and she couldn't. She kept running till she reached a stone seat, she clasped over it.

"Lucy!" a voice called "Lucy please tell me what's the matter?" said Harry as he got down on the ground with her and reach out his arms, which she collapsed in.

"You're all I have left, I can't loose you!" she sobbed

"Lucy, please try to understand, I need to do this" Lucy nodded her head. Harry smiled and hugged her for a while, then kissed the top of her head.

"I wrote a letter to Lupin, not to worry about us, so did Ron for Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and Hermione wrote to her parents, they'll get them around tomorrow morning, please don't anyone where we are, just tell them were safe, okay?" said Harry Lucy nodded her head

"I love you" whispered Lucy after a while, Harry smiled

"I love you too"  
"I'll miss you"  
"I'll miss you too, take care, I love you so much." he gave her on finally squeeze, got up, and ran off to join Ron and Hermione. Lucy sat there watching them.

"I love you, please take care" she whispered Lucy sat there tell she couldn't see them no longer

Back in the common room Lucy curled up by the fire in her favorite chair, tears streamed down her face. She did not know how late it was, but it was late. Harry he could it go, no, no, no, no, he just can't she needs him; he's all she has left. More tears streamed down her face uncontrolled, she buried her face in her hands and let out a silent sob. She might never see him again. She'd never get to hug him, tell him she loved him, see is smile, or anything- never again.

**Author's Note: Please Review! I feel like no likes my story! Review!**


	3. Just Fine

**Just Fine**

Jazz rolled over in her sleep.

"Jazz! You lazy bum wake up!" said a familiar voice. Jazz turned to see Ella shaking her.

"I'm up" Jazz rolled over and swung her feet over the bed and she yawned. That's when she noticed all Hermione things gone. She looked around the room to find no Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?" ask Jazz

"Dunno"

"Hmmm" Jazz wondered where Hermione is. She didn't remember seeing her yesterday, as a matter of fact nor Ron or Harry. She wonders why. Jazz and Ella hoped down to the common room where Lucy and Ginny were quietly talking among themselves, more like Ginny.  
"Hey Ginny and Lu, where's the trio?" asked Jazz"

"Not here" said Ginny

"Where?" asked Ella

"There okay, don't worry about them, they're just fine" said Ginny

"Like in not at Hogwarts?" asked Jazz Lucy nodded her head

Ella stood there, saying nothing.

"How can that be?" asked Ella

"Well they left" said Ginny

"When?" asked Jazz

"Yesterday." said Ginny

"Why?" asked Ella. At first, neither Ginny nor Lucy said anything.

"Because they had to" said Lucy

No one noticed at first, that they were gone, not tell the next day. One of the teachers asked for Hermione to do a favor for them. But then no one could find Hermione, then no one could find Harry, then Ron. By then the whole school was in a uproar. Hagrid came up to Lucy, Ginny, Ella, and Jazz.

"Do know where they are?"

"Just fine" replied Ginny

"What?"

"Just fine" said Ginny again. Soon the school was informed by Lupin not to worry about it. Then the school settled down. Still people came up and asking Jazz, Ella, Lucy, and Ginny if they knew where they where. they would all reply "Just fine"

I am sorry this one is so short! Please reveiw! Please!


	4. Almost Perfect

**Almost Perfect**

_Three years later_

Lucy climbed in to her car and put in the keys and started her car, than her cell phone rang. Lucy dung into her purse and smiled it was Zach, she answered it.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothin' just making' sure your not backing out on dinner tonight with your future in-laws" Lucy smiled than laughed

"No"

"Good" she smiled again

"Well I'll pick you up around six, okay?"

"Sure"

"Love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

When Lucy got home she set her keys on the table, and saw a picture of Harry and Ginny. She sighed; she had not heard or seen him in three years nor Ron or Hermione. She smiled weakly at the picture, then Ginny walked in.

"Seen Ella?" asked Ginny, Lucy shook her head.

"I'm here" said Ella as she walked in.

"Good" said Jazz "then you can start dinner" Ella groaned, Lucy and Ginny laughed.

"How's work everyone?" asked Ginny

"Fun, I got 20 photos taken today!" said Jazz

"Wonderful, I never thought being the secretary of the Minersty could be good" said Ella

"Entertaining, I took care of a five year at St. Mungos" laughed Lucy

"I wrote two articles today" said Ginny with excitement "Today was almost perfect!'

"Almost if I did not have to cook dinner and if they were here..." Ella's voice trailed off. Lucy sighed than smiled,

"Got to get ready" Lucy said

"For what?" asked Jazz

"Dinner with her future in-laws" responded Ginny for Lucy.

Lucy came out in a baby blue dress that was knee high her hair had a white flower in it and then she heard the doorbell ring, _Ginny was right_ thought Lucy _today was almost perfect._

Jazz heard Ella grumbling in the kitchen as Lucy walked out the door with Zach. Jazz laughed.

"How about that dinner" said Ginny as she walked in the room where Jazz was.

"How's Will?" asked Ginny turning to Jazz.

"Oh he and I are going out tomorrow night" said Jazz as she smiled.

"Poor Ella, no boyfriend" said Ginny with sympathy just as Ella walked in looking a terrible mess, with a phone in her hand.

"What?" asked Ella

"No boyfriend" said Jazz and Ginny together. Ella glared.

"I just have not found the right person like all's you, anyway how about pizza?" Ginny and Jazz laughed so hard, Jazz and Ginny even found themselves on the floor, Ella just glared.

"Sure" they both manage to say through wheezing for breath

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I am laughing so hard" said Ella sarcastically walking out of the room.

"Oh! I got a letter from Jamie!" said Ginny

"How's she doing in Spain?" asked Jazz

"Great! She is planning to come over for Lu's wedding"

"That's good" said Ella walking into that room "pizza is here in a half of hour"

"Does she still have a boyfriend?" asked Jazz

"Oh! What's his name... John, no , Steve, no Ben?- BEN! That's his name!" exclaimed Ella

"Yes, they are still together, she says he so sweet" said Ginny " but of course no one's sweeter than Zach" Jazz and Ella agreed

"He so kind to other people, just like Lucy" said Jazz

"They are the perfect couple" said Ella

"Yeah, they are I'm so happy for them!" exclaimed Ginny smiling. _Dingdon_  
"Pizza here!" exclaimed Jazz "Go get it I'm famished" she said to Ella

"I'm going" Ella said sounding a little annoyed. Jazz and Ginny just laughed

"Ha, ha, here's your dinner miss famished" said Ella sounding again annoyed.  
"Where's the plates and drinks?" asked Ginny sarcastically. Ella glared and with a whip of her wand, paper plates and glasses full of coke, came flying into the room in front of them.

_Ginny was right_ Jazz thought _Ella today was almost perfect._

Ella sighed the all had manage to eat two large boxes of pizza, everyone seemed content with dinner.

"_Better than fried, fried chicken and rice" _she thought to herself "_So she was not the best cook in the world or the worst. Everyone has there bad days with cooking, right?"_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jazz

"How terrible my cooking was tonight" said Ella

"Oh! She admits it!" exclaimed Ginny

"Oh, shut up" Ella said annoyed, Ginny and Jazz just laughed at her.

"You know Ella you are entertaining tonight" said Jazz

"Yeah you are" agreed Ginny

"Thanks" Ella grumbled "You must be getting bored with my lastest act, let's do something else" Ginny looked around the room.

"Lucy would love for us to clean up" said Ginny

"Yeah she would" said Jazz. Ella picked up the pizza boxes with rest of the garbage.

"Than that lets" said Ella. Jazz and Ginny groaned

"But picking up is so boring" wined Ginny

"Yeah" Jazz agreed

"Oh well, come on" insisted Ella, Ginny and Jazz groaned again.

"Lazy Butts" Ella murmured

"What?" they said both said

"Never Mind" smiled Ella as she put in Natalie Grant and _Something Beautiful _came blasting threw the Speakers. Ella began to sing along and threw away the garbage. Soon Jazz and Ginny helped, but not willing, and you could defiantly tell.

Soon in an hour the whole house was clean, floors swept and moped, furniture dusted, carpet vacuumed, and so on. Ginny flopped on the couch and sighed. Then Jazz did the same.

"Lucy would be proud" Ella said laughing to herself. Then Lucy came through the door.

"Oh My Gosh! You guys cleaned! I am so proud of you!" squealed Lucy as she laughed. Jazz and Ginny rolled their eyes, Ella and Lucy just laughed more. Lucy set her purse on the table,

"How was dinner?" asked Ella

"Um... good" said Lucy "and yours?"

"Try burnt, then pizza" said Jazz with a laugh, the Ginny and Jazz laughed again.

_Well_ thought Ella _today was almost perfect_

Does anyone like my story! No one will review! Please review!


	5. Meeting Kathryn Louisa

**Meeting Kathryn Louisa**

Lucy stood there in a big and I mean big puffy wedding dress in front of a mirror.

_I look like a marshmallow_ she thought

"Prefect!" said Joanna, Zach's mom.

"You look like a marshmallow" said Ginny said making a face.

_Great minds think alike._ thought Lucy _This is were I need my mom!_

"Well... try on this one" said Joanna pulling out yet another big puffy dress. Lucy must have made a face, because Joanna put it back.

"Here," Ginny offered pulling a much better dress, but not Lucy tastes.

"Here Ginny, why don't you try on that one on, and I'll change into my cloths" she said smiling. She knew Ginny was giving her a glare, but Lucy walked strait to the dressing room and change.

When she came out they were waiting for her. Lucy went to the wedding dress wrack and stared looking through the dresses. Then there she found one simple but it fit her, she hung it on her arm. Then she continued looking. Joanna looked at the dress.

"Um dear... that's a little simple- don't you think?" she said, Lucy just shrug her shoulders and kept looking. She found another one and hung on her arm. After awhile Lucy had quite a collection and went try them on. When she came out with her first dress, Jazz and Ella were there. Everyone clapped, but Lucy sighed it was not right.

After several dress, Lucy thought _This harder than it looks. _Then Lucy saw the perfect dress. Lucy smiled and picked it up and walked into the dressing room. The dress fit perfectly, and the more she looked in the mirror, the more she liked it. She decided against showing her dress to everyone. Lucy took it off, put her cloths on and walked straight to the cashier. The cashier smiled "Found the perfect one?" Lucy smiled and nodded.

"50 gallons" said the cashier. Lucy gave her the money, and she watch as the cashier put the dress in a sack and gave it to Lucy. Lucy began to walk off, then "Lucy! What are you doing?" called a familiar voice _Joanna _thought Lucy.

"Oh" said Ginny, Jazz, and Ella chimed.

"Oh" Joanna said "We don't even get to see it on you?" Lucy smiled and continued walking to her car, unlocked her car and put the dress in the back seat and climbed in her car.

"It might take awhile for me to get use to your personally, Lucy" said Joanna

"I still have not gotten used to it and have been her best friend for seven years" said Ginny as she climbed into Lucy's car. They both waved to Joanna, Jazz, and Ella as they drove away, they all waved back.

Jazz climbed into her car and waved goodbye to Ella.

"See you at the apartment" see waved back.

Jazz thought to herself_ Wow, Lucy going to get married soon. Then next up is me and Will. (If he ever pulls out the ring) Then Ella and whoever. But Ginny, Ginny will never marry, her heart could never heal enough to let another man, except Harry, and that was impossible. Ron and Hermione_ She sighed aloud _They were going to be the cutest couple ever! To bad they died._

* * *

Jazz pulled into the driveway with a tear rolling down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. She could not let everyone see her crying. She walked up the stairs to their apartment and opened the door to a smell of sweet aroma.

"Mmmmmm" said Jazz "What smells so good" Ginny stepped out with a frying pan in her hand. "Your dinner, my turn to cook" she said.

"At least it's not burnt" said Ella stepping in. Everyone laughed, but there was a knock on the door. Jazz watched Lucy go answer the door, and open it. Behind the door stood a woman, with short straight golden hair up in a high pony tail. She not tall but not short and she held small child in her arms.

"Yes?" asked Lucy

"Are you members of the order" asked the woman. Very cautiously Lucy nodded her head.

"I am Kathryn Louisa, and my daughter Erin. I think I can help you"

"With what?" asked Jazz rather bluntly. But Lucy opened the door wider to let her in. The woman quietly stepped in.

"I think I know where the Dark Lord dwells"

"What?" Ella shouted, Jazz chocked on her water, Ginny dropped her frying pan and food splattered everywhere. Jazz's first reaction was to cover her face, but no the less Jazz found herself covered with food. Erin giggled and waved her arms in the air, than she squealed with delight. Lucy brushed back her food covered bangs and laughed.

"Sorry" mumbled Ginny as she cleaned the mess up with a whip of her wand.

"Where?" Lucy asked quietly

"A place called _d'oridinaire sombre masculin_" answered Kathryn

"The dark place" said Lucy

"Yes, it is were the evil gather when they have no where left to turn" sighed Kathryn "When they feel threaten of trapped"

"How do you know this?" asked Jazz

"I was married to a death eater" answered Kathryn

* * *

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ella, Jazz, and Ginny. Lucy just sat down and pondered.

"Which one?" asked Lucy. Kathryn bit her lip and looked away, she sighed.

"I **_was _**married to a death eater, he promised me that he would never go down that road again, I believed him. When I asked what he was doing all those nights, he gave some stupid excuse, and I believed him. He left me and a month later I found out that I was pregnant with Erin. I did not tell him, out of fear that he would take her away from me or kill us. So I change my name and moved to Italy. It never occurred to me that I could help, until a week ago. I know so much about the Dark Lord and his followers, I could help you, please trust me! I am your last hope! I have never ever even seen _he-who-must-not-be-named. _Please, this is not a trap! Listen to me!" pleaded Kathryn as tears streamed down her face "Please, please, please" Lucy looked at her.

"I trust you" Lucy said simply

"What! How can you trust her! She could be lying!" exclaimed Jazz

"She not lying, I can tell" Lucy responded simply again. Jazz looked at her with uncertainty.

"I trust you" said Ella

"I trust you" said Ginny, Jazz looked at all friends.

"I trust you" said Jazz with uncertainly, Kathryn smiled through her tears.

"You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you, he ruined my life, I want to ruin his, just a little."

"I call for an emergency order meeting" Ginny said jumping up and walking to the phone. Then it rang. Ginny surprised picked up the phone.

"Hello... yeah... hmm... no..." tears began to Ginny's eyes. Ella sat there and began to worry. _Who died? Whose is hurt? What's going on? _Ginny hung up. Everyone waited for an answer.

"Its Tonks. She hurt really bad and might not make it. She is in ICU right now, we have and emergency order meeting right now!"

* * *

Please Review! Thank you Popcorn Piggy and Carmel March for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	6. Tears and Smiles

**I dont own Hp!

* * *

**

Tears and Smiles

Lucy felt very num as she climbed into the car with Ginny, Jazz, and Ella. Kathryn followed them in her mini van. Lucy pulled up to St. Mungos with tears in her eyes. She raced up to Tonks' room, followed closely by Jazz, Ginny, Ella, and Kathryn with Erin. She walked up to the waiting room to see Remus alone by himself. He had his head in his hands. Lucy walked up to him and sat down next to him. She very carefully put her hand on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled weakly at her. Lucy looked with sympathy at him. She motioned for Jazz, Ella and Kathryn to go to the meeting. They took her hint and left.

Lucy sat by Remus the whole night, she read every magazine in the waiting room. Remus was pretty much quite the whole time. Lucy knew the best she could do was just wait and be there for him.

In the morning a healer came out with a clip board and sighed "Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up at the healer "I am Healer Jessica Jones. I have good news and bad about Mrs. Lupin. The good news is that Mrs. Lupin will make it with a well recovery. The bad is that she lost the baby. I'm sorry. You can she her whenever you are ready" the healer walked away. Remus sighed and looked at Lucy.

"You can go I'll wait here" Lucy said in her kind quite voice smiling. Remus got up and walked to Tonks' room.

Nurse came up to Lucy. "Miss?" Lucy looked at her and smiled "I was wondering if there is anything I can do for you?" Lucy smiled more and thought for a little while.

"Yes, would you get me a pad of paper and a pencil?"

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking what for"

"To draw" The nurse got up and walked away and soon came back with a pad of paper and a pencil. Lucy smiled a thank you and the nurse nodded her head and walked away.

Lucy began to draw, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Ginny, Jazz, and Ella, the Weasly clan, Remus and Tonks, the order, Zach and his family, she drew her staff on her floor, anything that would come up in her mind. She drew until her hand was sore, until she could think of nothing else to draw. Lucy was lock up in her thoughts, in her own world while she drew. When she was done, Lucy set down the pad of paper and pencil. The same nurse came back again.

"May I see your drawings?" asked the nurse. Lucy handed the pad of pare to her. The nurse began to look at the paper. With a curious look she asked "Who is that?" Lucy smiled

"Well this is my brother Harry and that is his best friends Hermione and..."

Ella walked into Grimm Place #12 with a smell reaching her nose of Mrs. Weasly's cooking. She walked further and found everyone sitting at a table waiting. She sat down in a chair followed by Jazz and Ginny. Poor Kathryn had no idea what to do, so she just stood there with Erin in her arms. Bill stood up.

"Almost everyone is here, except Remus and Lucy. Where is Lucy?"

"Lucy is at the hospital with Remus" responded Ginny. Bill nodded his head and sat down. Charlie stood up.

"Tonks was hit with the killing curse. It is a miracle that is she made to the hospital alive. She was at her post for her work. Though she was at work, we believe she was killed because of her position in the order. We must take precaution! No being in anyplace without another member of the order there! There must be two at all times, preferably three!" Charlie sat down. Mr. Weasly asked "Has anyone heard about Tonks?"

"Yes she was alive an hour ago, not to hot though." replied Ella. There was an awkward silence that was uncomfortable. Some people began to gather there things.

"Before everyone leaves I have more" said Jazz "Today I had the pleasure of meeting Kathryn and her daughter Erin." Jazz gestured over in there direction. "Kathryn tells me she knows where a lot of bad guys are hiding. She can lead us to this place" said Jazz "She knows more but it would be easier for her to tell you, She is **my** friend and **I** trust her" Kathryn began to tell about everything she ever knew to the Order of the Phoenix.

Jazz sat through the whole meeting with a smile on her face. While the order listened to Kathryn then made the perfect plan. Kathryn smiled with pleasure to tell all about death eaters. Than cell phone rang to the tone of 'Some Hearts'. It was Ginny'

"_Lucy" _thought Jazz. Everyone stared at Ginny as she dug though her purse and pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hey Lucy- What is up?...really...huh...that's great!...tomorrow-really?...huh...when will we see you?... okay seen her yet?... how is she?... sad- why?... oh that's okay... see you...love ya... bye. Ginny hung up and put her phone back in her purse. everyone was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed " Can't a girl talk on the phone?"

"Who was it?" asked Anna Charlie's wife

"Lucy" she replied

"And?"

"Tonks is fine she is going home tomorrow" Ginny said rolling her eyes. Everyone sighed with relief. But no one heard the scream of Hermione ten miles way.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long! I was kinda at a writers block! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Light

"_Ron! No!" screamed Hermione as tears ran down her face. She looked up to see Harry bowing to Voldemort for duel._

"_God be with him' Hermione whispered. Voldemort said words that she could not hear and Harry responded._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione gasped at what she saw. The light blinded her as she but her hand up over eyes as a shield. Hermione's world began faded into darkness. She fell in such a way so she was holding hands with Ron. Before her world completely was consumed by darkness, she swears she could her angels sing._

**Kinda short i know-R&R**


	8. Tears in Reason

Lucy sighed as she bit her lip, She could her Ella and Jazz talking in the back ground, and Ginny mumbling something about a wrinkle on Lucy's dress. Lucy fell out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ginny- what did you say?" asked Lucy

"Your dress it has a wrinkle" Lucy looked down at her wedding dress, but she saw nothing.

"Where?"

"Here" Lucy still could not find it. Lucy looked at as to say I don't see it- still.

Ginny sighed "Maybe its not there- oh I don't know!" Lucy looked at the bouquet in her hand filled with daisies and daffodils. She brought it up to her face to smell. A sweet aroma filled her, only to remind her of sweet memories that seemed so long ago. Tears began to flood her eyes, she tried to blink them away.

"_Harry was supposed to be here!"_ she thought. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry Lu" begged Ginny "you'll ruin your makeup and make me cry too!" Lucy quickly wiped away her tears.

"Oh here we go" cried Jazz picking up her dress and grab Ella's hand.

"Good Luck!" whispered Ella as she walk by. Lucy watched Ella and Jazz walk down the isle arm in arm. Ginny gave Lucy a smile and walked down the isle. When Ginny was at the front of the isle! Music boomed through the sanctuary, Lucy sighed and looked back as if Harry would walk right through the door, he did not. Lucy sighed and began to walk down the isle alone.

**Short i know- sorry! One more chapter though! Review Please!**


	9. The End

Ella stepped out into the warm summer air and breathed in. She turned her head to see Lucy sitting on the front porch swing, the sun shined though her black hair, her smile soft, her eyes followed her book and every now and then she would turn a page. Her hand held the book up and the other was rested on her enormous belly, the balls of her bare feet pushed off the ground ever so slightly so the swing would go back and forth. Ella sighed, such a perfect picture. She quietly sat next to Lucy, stopping the moving of the swing. Lucy sighed and looked up at Ella and smiled as she stretched.

"How's the mommy-to-be?" asked Ella with a giggle

"Very hot and tried" replied Lucy. Ella just laughed. Then a red head appeared.

"Lucy Zach needs you" said Ginny

"How bad?" asked Lucy _Crash! Bang! Crash!_

"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" cried a desperate voice. Lucy groaned.

"I'm coming!" _Crash! Bang! Crash!_

"Here I'll help you" offered Ella

Ginny watch as Ella and pregnant Lucy walked (Lucy more liked wobbled) into the house. Ginny silently walked over to the porch swing and sat down. She picked up Lucy's book and flip through it, then a piece of paper fell out and on the deck floor.

"_I must be her book mark"_ thought Ginny as she reached down to pick it up. Ginny smiled as she saw what it was a picture of her and Harry, as a matter of fact her favorite.

Harry's arm was around her shoulders and the other down by his side, he was kissing her on the cheek, she had a smile on her face and her shoulders up. Even though you could not tell from the picture, Ginny was squealing with delight and happiness. She smiled as she put the picture on the book still looking at the picture.

"_How did Lucy get this?"_ she asked herself as she wondered.

Jazz was talking to was talking to Fleur about how wonderful their husbands are and fight who's was better- no one was winning.

"Would it not be easier just to agree that each of your husband is that best to you?" asked Fred in annoying voice.

"No- that would mean giving up!" they both said at the same time, than they both laughed.

"Never mind" sighed Fred shaking his head. Jazz and Fleur just laughed more. Than Lucy walked in with her hands resting on her lower back and her shoulders back to keep her balance.

"What happen?" asked Jazz wiping away a tear from her eyes.

"Don't ask" said Lucy sitting down next to Jazz. Zach was right behind her, also followed by a giggling Ella.

"How"s it feel being eight and a half months pregnant?" asked Jazz, Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"How's it feel being newly married?" asked Zach laughing putting an arm around Lucy. Then Will came in with food in his hand and in his mouth, everyone stared at him.

"Wot?" he said with food in his mouth still.

"Don't ask" said Jazz as she rested her head on her hand, than everyone busted out laughing, except Jazz and Will.

"What?" he said no with an empty mouth, but not for long.

Lucy slipped out of the room to front porch, to see Ginny looking at her bookmark, Lucy sat beside her.

"This is my favorite picture of us" said Ginny

"Mine too"

"How did you get it?"

"I found it in the garage- I could not stand it, so I took it."

"Oh yeah" Lucy picked up her book and flipped through it

"You can keep it"

"What?"

"The picture- I just need to find a new book mark"

"Thanks-Sorry for losing your spot" said Ginny

"That's okay" Lucy flipped through it again and she read a few pages than she found what she was looking for.

"Good news Ginny I found my place- now I just need a book mark." Lucy looked up to see Ginny not sitting next to her than a burst of joy spurted through her body she wanted to jump, sing, shout, and scream all at once. She saw Ginny kissing a tall man with black hair- she knew that the man was her brother. Lucy picked up the picture Ginny had left behind, tears of joy slide down her face, she put the picture in her book- she knew Ginny did not need it any more.

The End

**Sigh All done! well... if you want me to do an epilouge i'll will! Reveiw please!**


End file.
